Potty Lurves Loony
by Anna Gaskill
Summary: Harry meets Luna a few years after the final battle and realizes...


**_A/N: _**It's been forEVER since I've written anything. I just saw Half-Blood Prince in theaters today and (upon seeing Harry and Ginny) thought, 'Wow. I really do NOT like that pairing.' So I did this. It's Harry/Luna so if you don't like that pairing then you're not gonna like this. You've been warned. Some things: I know the title sucks. It's just what I saved it as and that's what it'll be. Also, my writing and story-telling is a bit rusty. There's probably a lot of grammar/spelling mistakes. This isn't meant to be anything grand-just fun. So enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own, nor claim to own, any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this. Please don't sue me. Thanks.

**Potty Lurves Loony**

Snow fell softly outside, lightly powdering the streets in a beautiful white.

The girl with the silvery eyes sat in front of him staring dreamily at the mug of Butterbeer that had been placed in front of her. Reaching out a gloved hand, she picked it up. He watched closely as she slowly lifted the drink to her lips and took a sip. When her eyes shifted up to meet his gaze, he couldn't help but smile.

"How have you been, Luna?" He asked, warmly.

She sat the mug down on the table and gave a warm smile of her own. "Just fine, Harry. Just fine." She responded. "However, the search for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack continues."

"I'm sure you'll find one." He laughed.

"How is Ginny?" She wondered, tilting her head to the side.

Harry flinched at the question. Ginny was doing ok, but their relationship had been a little rocky the past couple of months. Being with Luna was the first time in a long time he had been in a good mood and Ginny was the last thing he wanted to talk about. Luna seemed to understand by the silence and the look on Harry's face. She didn't press the matter.

"You said in your owls that you'd been seeing someone. So who is he?" Harry asked, trying to strike up a friendly conversation. He'd picked a random subject he remembered her mentioning in one of the many letters they had exchanged over the years. He didn't know why he had chosen that particular thing to say. Luna gave a heavy sigh and Harry immediately began to wonder if he had said the wrong thing. "Sorry." He said, quickly.

She shook her head and smiled. "It's ok, Harry. It's just weird to talk about Rolf with you."

"And why is that?" He asked curiously while picking up the Butterbeer he hadn't touched yet.

The smile on her face widened and she looked at him as if the answer should have been obvious. "You were, after all, the first boy I ever loved."

Harry began to cough as he had taken a drink at the exact moment the words had escaped her lips. "Excuse me?" He managed to squeak out between his coughing fits.

A worried look hurried onto her face. Not because of what she'd said, but because he was choking in front of her. She leaned forward in her seat, hands on each arm rest prepared to stand up. "I'm sorry, Harry!" She apologized.

He shook his head and waved his hands as if telling her to forget about it. He watched her lean back in her chair hesitantly as he continued to regulate his breathing.

"And there's still this lingering feeling of love I have towards you." She continued like she was simply stating a fact and nothing more. Lifting a finger, she twirled her dirty-blond hair as she stared off into space. "Perhaps one I'll always feel."

His heart was beating faster. As she spoke, Harry could feel the same rush of affection he had felt for her many years ago. She was always the one in the group, even more-so than Ginny, who knew what Harry needed. She always said and did the right thing, even if everyone else thought it was silly. He admired how she didn't care about anyone's opinions and how she freely stated her beliefs--at least he grew to admire that quality. It was hard for him to believe that the comments she made that he loved so dear now used to make him squirm with a mixture of pity and embarrassment. He admired her more so now that she confessed her true feelings. And he wanted to admit to her that he recuperated those feelings, which confused him greatly considering he had never thought of the idea before.

It just seemed to fit together perfectly like a puzzle--they fit perfectly. It was the reason that he anxiously awaited her owls every other day. It was the reason after hearing from her it brightened his day. It was the reason that he couldn't commit to Ginny and the reason he wanted to come by himself to meet Luna that day. He loved her. He loved Luna.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Luna asked after a moment.

"Ginny wanted to come." Harry admitted. "But I didn't want her to. I wanted to see you by myself." He was relieved when she didn't say anything, but continued looking at him thoughtfully and nodding her head understandably while she listened. "I didn't know why that was at first. I thought it was because I was mad at her. Things haven't been going well. She's upset that its been five years and I haven't proposed yet. I just couldn't, though. I never knew why."

He looked into Luna's eyes, hoping that she understood what he was saying without him actually having to say anything. In his gut there was a mixture of emotions. The love that he finally understood for the girl sitting in front of him and the guilt he felt for feeling it while he knew Ginny was waiting home alone for him.

Instead of saying anything, the girl took off the plum glove she had been wearing on her right hand and showed him the diamond ring around her finger. Harry's mouth dropped open and he sat for a moment unsure of what to say. He knew that he should have offered a friendly congratulations, but the jealousy rising inside of him was overwhelming.

"It should be me." He said.

The words out of his mouth surprised him. Harry felt ashamed as soon as he said them, but he meant it with every fiber of his body. He should have been the one who had given her that ring. He should have been the one to spend the rest of his life with her--not someone named 'Rolf' or anyone else for that matter.

"If Ginny wasn't my friend then I'm sure that things would have turned out differently." Luna said, putting the glove back on her hand. "Rolf is a nice guy. Not as nice as you, Harry, but still nice."

All Harry could do now was think about the past he had with Luna, which were some of the brightest memories he had during the darkest times of his life. First, there was the way she knew who he was at Bill and Fleur's wedding, despite the fact he was disguised as someone else with a polyjuice potion. And the way she danced like she was trying to fend off a Wrackspurt! It made him smile to think about it. He remembered the first time he met her and how she tried to reassure him he wasn't insane when he saw the thestrals--he was just as sane as she was, although at the time it wasn't a comforting thought at all. Lastly, he remembered the night he had asked her to the dance.

"We did go on a date once." He smiled, remembering that night.

"We went as friends, if you remember."

"Can I take that back now?" Harry asked sincerely.

She shook her head and smiled. "You can't change the past." She said in that honest way of hers.

"Remember what Peeves yelled?" Harry asked slyly. Luna stared off dreamily and nodded. She remained silent, though. He looked down at the Butterbeer he hadn't touched since he had choked on it just a few minutes earlier. "Well it's true."

"Harry-" Luna started, but he cut her off.

"No. I'm sorry." Harry said quickly. There was something deep inside telling him he needed to say those words--something he hadn't said to Ginny for a long time now. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner, but I do, Luna. I love you."

Luna beamed just as he remembered her doing. "I love you, too, Harry." She said happily, her silver eyes meeting his bright green ones.

He wanted to reach over the table and take the girl into his arms. He wanted to lavish the eight years worth of kisses he had missed all over her. And he could tell from the look in her eyes when he said those three words that she wanted him to. Harry was in an ignorant bliss at the moment as he forgot about both Ginny and Rolf. The only thing he could think about was Luna and what a future with her would be like. He could see himself being happy leaving his life as an Auror and looking for a Snorkack as long as he could be with her.

"This isn't how I expected this meeting to go." Harry admitted sheepishly after a moment of silence. Luna laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

The two sat at the table and slowly sipped on their Butterbeer. It was a comfortable, understanding silence; they didn't need to say anything else. It was in the open, to the two of them at least, how they felt about each other. The only thing now was the inevitable of them parting ways, which was something neither one of them really wanted to do.

"It should be you," Luna said softly, referring to the statement Harry had blurted out earlier. "but it's not." She smiled and calmly got up from her seat at the table. "Perhaps we should leave things here, Harry. We'll just open up a can of Waucklewoots."

Harry hurriedly stood sending his chair flying backwards into the table behind him, which was luckily empty. He stared at the girl, who stood patiently waiting for him to say something. He couldn't think of what to say. He looked everywhere for a reason to get her to stay. Above their table he noticed a plant hanging above. "Mistletoe!" He shouted, pointing up. "Wow. I did not plan that." He said, reaching his hand nervously back around his head.

The girl didn't say anything. Instead she nonchalantly skipped around the table and planted a soft kiss on his flushed cheeks. She smiled sweetly at him, giving that day-dreaming stare of hers while shrugging her shoulders innocently. Turning his head he met her gaze. They were only inches apart; he could feel her warm breath on his skin.

His heart was beating rapidly and he was sure she was feeling something as well from the way she didn't move. Unable to control himself any longer, he closed the small gap between them. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her as close as he possibly could. Her hands moved around his neck as she couldn't resist kissing him back. Both of them were breathing heavily when they finally broke apart.

"What are Waucklewoots again?" Harry whispered breathlessly, giving a slight chuckle at the end. "Annoying little creatures that we shouldn't mess with." Luna sighed. She lifted her hand to caress the side of Harry's face. "No matter how much we want to."

Even though he didn't want her to be, he knew that she was right. "Will you still write me?" He asked, worriedly.

"Of course, Harry." Luna smiled. There was a hint of sadness to the woman's eyes that she tried to hide by adverting her gaze to the floor. Harry knew that she didn't want him, or anyone else, to see her upset. She was hardly ever upset. He moved to put his arms around her in comfort, but, before another word could be spoken, she vanished in an apparition.

Harry eventually asked Ginny to marry him. Although he couldn't deny to himself the feelings he still maintained for Luna, he kept his true desires hidden from Ginny. As the years went by Harry and Luna continued to keep in touch, however the letters became more scarce throughout the years as life began to get in the way.

When Ginny gave birth to a little girl, she asked Harry to give her a name. "Lily Luna." He said. They were the two girls he'd lost and the two he had loved most.


End file.
